The invention concerns a method for isolating bast bark and wood body from one or more bast plant stems, whereby the interior of the bast plant stem is composed of an essentially cylindrical wood body, which is covered radially by a bast bark containing bast fibers, and is connected to the bast bark by means of meristem tissue. Furthermore, the invention concerns a corresponding apparatus, a bast bark product, a bast fiber product, and a bast plant product.